Divided
by purplecat41877
Summary: Karai and Bishop send the turtles and their friends to separate rooms which contain special puzzles.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Ninja Turtles are not mine but Chloe, Suzuki, Wanda, Joe, Chuck, and Mika are. Please do not sue and no flames.

 **Divided**

The 21 year old turtles and their 13 year old friend Chloe Calls were cleaning up the guest rooms. Suzuki Murakawa and Wanda Prokowski were coming to visit and were bringing a couple guests with them.

"How long do we have to finish the rooms?" Leo asked while putting sheets on the beds.

"About a couple more hours," Chloe replied while dusting the furniture in the rooms.

"That gives me plenty of time to make the pizzas for our guests," Mikey declared and then took off.

"Hopefully, he'll make enough," Raph said.

"I'm sure he will," Donny said with confidence.

Leo, Raph, Donny, and Chloe continued to prepare the guest rooms. When they were done, they headed downstairs to wait for their guests.

* * *

The turtles were in the living room when the doorbell rang. A few moments later, Chloe entered the room followed by Suzuki and Wanda.

"Great to see you," Leo said with enthusiasm.

"Same here," Suzuki said.

"Where are your friends?" Donny asked.

"Right outside the room," Wanda replied and then left the room with Suzuki. They returned with Joe Plain, Chuck Williams, and Suzuki's 19 year old sister Mika.

"Nice to see you again," Joe said sincerely.

"I could say the same," Raph said.

"Where are the kids?" Mikey asked.

"Currently with our wives," Chuck replied.

"Why don't I show you where you'll be sleeping so you can unpack?" Chloe suggested.

"Sounds good to me," Mika said.

* * *

At Foot Headquarters, Karai was practicing in the training room when there was a knock on the door. She answered the door and let Bishop inside.

"What's this about?" Bishop demanded.

"I want the orange and green ninjas dealt with for defeating me," Karai said firmly.

"I've got just the thing."

"Then we shall deal with it tonight."

* * *

The turtles, Chloe, Joe, Chuck, Suzuki, Wanda, and Mika were chatting with each other in the living room while eating cheese pizza and drinking cola. Eventually, Leo stood up and said, "We'd better get ready to go on patrol."

"If you want, Wanda, Joe, Chuck and I are able to join you," Suzuki offered.

"You and Wanda are fine but I don't know about Joe and Chuck," Leo said hesitantly.

"Joe and Chuck have been taking classes for a few months and they're pretty good," Wanda chimed in.

"I say count them in," Raph suggested. Mikey and Donny nodded in agreement.

"All right, Joe and Chuck can come," Leo decided and Joe and Chuck hi-fived each other. "However, Chloe and Mika will need to stay here."

"No problem," Mika agreed.

"We'll take care of the cleanup," Chloe offered.

The turtles, Suzuki, Wanda, Joe and Chuck left the room. Chloe and Mika started cleaning up while chatting with each other.

* * *

The turtles were jumping from rooftop to rooftop while chatting and laughing. Suzuki and Wanda were training Joe and Chuck on how to cross rooftops.

"If you need to use rope, make sure the other end is attached securely before you try to cross," Suzuki instructed.

"Also, you'll need to tie the rope to your waist as a backup," Wanda chimed in.

"I think we got it," Joe said as he and Chuck wrapped the ropes around themselves. Then they threw the other end of the ropes to the next building and pulled until they were secure.

"Let's do this," Chuck declared and then he and Joe jumped to the next building. Suzuki and Wanda each used a bo staff to jump to the next building.

* * *

Suzuki, Wanda, Joe, and Chuck managed to catch up with the turtles on top of the building across from Foot Headquarters. Just then, Karai and Bishop appeared with an army of Foot Soldiers.

"Now's our chance," Karai said.

"Turtles and humans, you will now be divided," Bishop declared, pulling a large circle out of his jacket and activating it. A few moments later, the turtles, Suzuki, Wanda, Joe, and Chuck suddenly vanished.

To be continued…


	2. Chapter 2

Donny found himself in an empty cube with a table. He walked over to the table which contained several jigsaw puzzle pieces.

"All of you have been put into separate rooms with a special puzzle which must be solved in order to escape and rescue Chloe and Mika," Karai announced over the loudspeaker.

"Each puzzle will give you a clue as to what you need in order to rescue your friends," Bishop chimed in over the loudspeaker.

Donny glanced at the jigsaw pieces for a few moments. Then he separated the pieces into three separate piles: edge, white only pieces, and pieces with black on them.

"I'd better get this solved," Donny said. He started with the edge pieces, then moved onto the white pieces, then finally the pieces with black on them.

Once the puzzle was completed, the pieces with black formed the letter "A". Then the "A" lifted from the puzzle and moved up to the ceiling.

"Amazing," Donny said in amazement. Then he suddenly vanished and reappeared in another room where he saw his oldest brother trying to solve his jigsaw puzzle. "Leo?"

"Donny!" Leo said in relief, turning around. "Great to see you."

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

Donny walked over to Leo and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other and turned their attention towards the puzzle.

"How long have you been working on the puzzle?" Donny inquired.

"About ten minutes and I'm having trouble," Leo admitted.

"Why don't I help you figure it out?"

"That would be great."

Donny looked at the puzzle and noticed that the pieces were all over the table. He also noticed that only some of the pieces were connected.

"Let's start with the edge pieces," Donny suggested.

"Good thinking," Leo agreed and then he and Donny started working on the edge pieces.

"Now we do the pieces that are entirely white," Donny instructed once the edge pieces were connected.

"Ok," Leo said and then he and Donny worked on the white pieces.

After that, Leo and Donny worked on the remaining pieces while chatting happily. Once the puzzle was complete, the pieces with black formed the letter "E" which lifted from the puzzle and moved right next to the letter "A".

Suddenly, Donny and Leo vanished to another room where Mikey was. Mikey was trying to solve his jigsaw puzzle and his pieces were all over the table.

"Mikey," Leo said.

"We're here," Donny chimed in.

Just then, Mikey turned around and said, "Awesome."

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

Mikey and Donny ran over to Leo and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other. They released each other a few moments later and headed over to the puzzle table.

"This puzzle is a mess," Leo commented.

"I put the pieces all over to make things easier," Mikey confessed.

"Actually, separating the pieces into different piles makes it easier especially if you separate them into different categories," Donny explained. "For instance, edge pieces together, white pieces together, and pieces that have black on them together."

Mikey, Donny, and Leo worked together to separate the puzzle pieces. After that, they focused on one pile at a time. The pieces with black formed the letter "K" which lifted from the puzzle and moved a few spaces down from the letter "A". Then they vanished to the room where Raph was.

"Raph doesn't look too happy," Mikey commented, noticing that his red masked brother was throwing puzzle pieces all over the room.

"Obviously," Donny agreed.

"Raph, what's going on?" Leo demanded.

Raph stopped throwing the puzzle pieces. He turned towards his brothers and said in relief, "About time you got here."

To be continued…


	5. Chapter 5

Mikey ran over to Raph and threw his arms around his brother who slowly returned the gesture. Then Leo and Donny got their turns.

"Why were you throwing puzzle pieces?" Leo inquired.

"This puzzle is so difficult it's driving me up the wall," Raph replied with frustration.

"We're here to help," Mikey declared with a smile.

"First, let's pick up the pieces and then separate them into the proper piles," Donny instructed.

The turtles worked together to pick up the puzzle pieces. Then they separated them into three separate piles and started putting the puzzle together.

The pieces with black formed the letter "M" which lifted from the puzzle and moved right next to the letter "A". Suddenly, the room vanished and they found themselves in a room where Suzuki was working on her puzzle.

Just then, Suzuki turned around and said, "Great to see you. I could use some help with this puzzle."

To be continued…


	6. Chapter 6

The turtles walked over to the puzzle that Suzuki was trying to solve. This puzzle had at least 2000 pieces.

"There's a lot of pieces here," Mikey commented.

"That is why I need help," Suzuki stated.

"No problem," Raph said.

"All we need to do is separate the pieces into three separate piles," Leo explained.

"Edge pieces in one pile, white pieces in another, and pieces with black in the third pile," Donny chimed in.

"Sounds good to me," Suzuki declared. Then she helped the turtles divide the pieces and they worked on the puzzle until it was solved. The pieces of black formed the letter "O" which lifted from the puzzle and moved between the "M" and "K" with a space on both sides of the "O". After that, the room disappeared and the turtles and Suzuki appeared in a room where Wanda was working on her jigsaw puzzle.

"Everything all right?" Donny asked with concern.

"I need help, please," Wanda said, turning around.

To be continued…


	7. Chapter 7

Suzuki walked over to Wanda and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and turned towards the turtles.

"We're here to help," Mikey declared.

"What we need to do is group the pieces and work together to solve this puzzle," Donny said.

"Suzuki and Wanda will work on the edge pieces," Leo instructed. "Mikey and Raph will work on the pieces with black. Donny and I will work on the plain white pieces."

"Then let's get started," Raph declared.

The turtles, Suzuki and Wanda worked together to solve the puzzle. The pieces with black formed the letter "R" which lifted from the puzzle and moved between the "O" and "K".

Suddenly, the room vanished and the turtles, Suzuki and Wanda found themselves in yet another room. Joe was working on his jigsaw puzzle.

"Joe, we are here," Suzuki said.

"Need any help?" Wanda inquired.

Just then, Joe turned around and replied, "Sure."

To be continued…


	8. Chapter 8

Suzuki and Wanda walked over to Joe and the three of them wrapped their arms around each other. Then they released each other and they, along with the turtles, turned their attention towards the jigsaw puzzle which was spread all over the table.

"Looks like you got a good start on the edge pieces," Donny said.

"I know but I need help with the rest of the puzzle since there's so many pieces," Joe said.

"No problem," Raph said.

"We're here to help," Mikey declared.

"Let's do this," Leo instructed.

"Wanda and I will work on the pieces with black on it," Suzuki said.

"Which means that the rest of you will work on the white pieces," Wanda told the turtles who nodded in agreement.

The turtles, Suzuki, Wanda, and Joe worked together to solve the puzzle. Once completed, the letter "T" was formed which lifted from the puzzle and moved in front of the letter "E".

Suddenly, the room vanished and the turtles, Suzuki, Wanda, and Joe ended up in another room. Chuck was currently working on solving his jigsaw puzzle.

"We're here to help," Joe said.

"Great," Chuck said, turning around.

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

Joe walked over to Chuck and the two of them wrapped their arms around each other and squeezed tightly. Then they released each other.

"Looks like we're all back together," Mikey said with a grin.

"Except for Chloe and Mika," Donny pointed out.

"Hopefully, we can rescue them after solving this puzzle," Leo said.

"Then let's do it," Raph said with determination.

"Chuck and I will do the edge pieces," Joe said.

"Wanda and I will work on the pieces with black," Suzuki said.

"My brothers and I will work on the white pieces," Leo said.

The eight of them worked together to solve the puzzle. Once completed, the pieces of black formed the letter "W" which lifted from the puzzle and moved between the "M" and "O". Suddenly an elevator door appeared. The eight of them stepped inside and the elevator moved down.

"At least we know what we need to rescue Chloe and Mika," Donny said.

"What we need to do is put that into action," Leo instructed.

A few moments later, the elevator stopped and everyone stepped out. In the room, Chloe and Mika were being held captive in a clear glass ball.

"Great to see all of you," Mika said.

"The letters will help you get us out of here," Chloe pointed out.

The turtles, Suzuki, Wanda, Joe, and Chuck each grabbed a letter. Then they headed for the glass ball.

To be continued…


	10. Chapter 10

The turtles, Suzuki, Wanda, Joe, and Chuck searched the glass ball and found the spaces to put the letters. Once the letters were inserted, the glass ball opened and Chloe and Mika stepped out. Chloe and Donny wrapped their arms around each other and so did Suzuki and Mika. Then the room vanished and everyone found themselves on the roof located across from Foot Headquarters.

"That was one challenging quest," Donny said.

"Luckily, we figured out that what we needed to rescue Chloe and Mika was teamwork," Leo pointed out.

"Let's head back home," Mikey said.

"Good thinking," Raph agreed.

* * *

Later, the turtles were standing in a line in the dojo with Joe and Chuck standing in front of them and Chloe was standing near the water fountain. Just then, Suzuki entered wearing her orange ninja jumpsuit and carrying a blue ninja jumpsuit. Wanda came in a few seconds later wearing her green ninja jumpsuit and carrying a red ninja jumpsuit.

"Today is a special day since we have decided to start a ninja team of our own and we are recruiting two new members," Suzuki announced.

"With our teams working together, we will have a greater chance of defeating Karai, Bishop, and the Purple Dragons," Leo pointed out.

"Chloe and I can also create devices that can quickly transport you here if needed," Donny said and Chloe nodded in agreement.

"Let's get started now," Wanda instructed.

"Joseph Matthew Plain, we present you with the blue ninja suit," Suzuki said, handing the blue jumpsuit over to Joe who accepted it and then bowed.

"I will wear this with honor," Joe said.

"Charles John Williams IV, we present you with the red ninja suit," Wanda said, handing the red jumpsuit over to Chuck who accepted it and then bowed.

"I will wear this with honor," Chuck said.

"Now this calls for a party," Mikey declared.

"Sounds good to me," Raph agreed and then he and the others raced out of the dojo.

The End


End file.
